


Companion

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Colin the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Dan visits Reading over the weekend.





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo. Prompt: Dog.

“Hello there, Colin! How are your eyelashes real? Are you a supermodel Colin? I think you are!”

Dan posts a few instagram stories while he’s in Reading. He can’t help but think it’s one of the biggest perks of visiting family, hanging out with the family dog. That and his mother’s cooking. He takes a few pictures of Colin, including some selfies and sends a couple to Phil.

“OMG so jealous rn” he gets in quick response.  
“I don’t think this is as cuddly” Phil texts next, accompanied by a picture of a statue that looks like a bouquet of lamp posts.

Dan smiles at his phone. This is the first time they’ve been apart for more than a few hours since… He can’t even remember. Before tour for sure. Probably longer than that. It feels strange, slightly off, like when you realise you have left your phone at home and you can feel the absence of it in your pocket. You notice it because it’s not there. He keeps wanting to turn around and expect Phil to be there next to him.

It’s fine though. Good even. He hasn’t seen his family in god knows how long and it’s good to be apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. He used to hate that phrase with vigour when he was younger and it felt like absence was all there was but now he feels like he can understand it more. He knows that seeing Phil again, even after just a couple of days, will be worth it. And, to be honest, hanging out with Colin makes it worth it.

Damn, he wants a dog of his own. So much. They’ve talked about it so much, it was one of the first things they bonded over all those years ago. Which dogs they wanted, which they didn’t want, what they would call them. Together they must have fantasized about a whole kennel worth of dogs over the years. Sometimes he would find Phil in lounge, late at night, slouching on the sofa wearing pyjamas and his glasses slid down to the tip of his nose, browsing dog shelter websites. He would show Dan a couple of his favourites. A five year old golden retriever mix named Benny. A dachshund with one eye named Nellie. “Look, this one is already called Susan! It’s a sign!” he had once exclaimed, pointing at a black labrador.

They both knew it wasn’t possible, not yet. But they were past a big hurdle, the tour that they’d promised themselves would be the last before they settled down, whatever that means. The next hurdle, moving to a more permanent and dog friendly place, felt just as exhausting as the tour at this point, but it was on the horizon. For now they just had to settle for their little family of two. Not bad either, he thought. Not bad at all.

Dan sends one more picture to Phil, of Colin sleeping at his feet on the bed in the spare room.  
“Good boi says good night” he captures it.  
“13/10!!!” he gets in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, we all stan Colin more than Dan and Phil.
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr!](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/178860706732/companion)


End file.
